The distance the back wall is from the front wall of a squash court and racquetball/handball courts differ. The back wall is spaced at 40 feet from the front wall for a racquetball/handball court and 32 feet for a squash court. In the past, separate rooms were required to play both games. The present invention allows the same court to be used for either playing racquetball/handball or squash by allowing the back wall to be moved to one of two set positions.
Prior attempts to provide a movable wall system for athletic courts have utilized tracks and/or grooves in the wall which is costly and impairs the game to some extent. Another system utilizes A-frames at the base of a movable wall but the movable wall is not stable and tends to tip over during movement.